


Suits Play

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: 他们用做爱吵架，标准结局是金建学被气到嘴唇紧锁，像刀刃一样剜进深处，吕焕雄即使最后连话都说不出来，几百次之后依旧如此，连带失语前的一切都死不认账，下次还敢。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 17





	Suits Play

那男孩站在人群里，个子矮了一截，脸上的笑却一点没影响气场，但是金建学固执地在心里把他叫做男孩，可能是因为对着他的深栗色发旋，被主人的手拢过，依旧自由得不像样子。  
他是这场宴会的主角，领子和蛋糕的花边一样完美又多余，射过来的目光却一点都不似充满了气泡的松软甜品，像是那上面被你当作巧克力的硬质装饰品，如果不分辨清楚咬一口下去可能会把牙齿都蹦下来。

金建学舔着被咬出血的嘴角笑，心情处在深刻领会和激起更深的兴趣中间，而吕焕雄在他身体和墙之间无限逼近的距离里喘气，手臂举高了贴在墙上，并非出于自愿的。  
痛，吕焕雄刚刚这么说。  
等会儿还有更痛的。  
我不想和打桩机上床…

这话说的没什么意义，只是单纯的为了挑衅对方，吕焕雄抬起的嘴角懒洋洋的，想着如果是他想做的，金建学从善如流地被激怒了，追着他为了躲避而仰出一道曲线的脖颈咬，把漂亮脸蛋上的悠闲表情搅得一团糟。  
吕焕雄嘟嘟囔囔地骂着，虽然说心动有点恶心，但还是在金建学挎着外套，掐腰的酒红马甲扣在结实的肌肉形状上向他走来的时候，时隔许久感觉到血液滚动。  
金建学就这样要求他给自己脱衣服，只松开钳制着他的一边手腕，另一只还压在墙上动弹不得。吕焕雄顺理成章地没有耐心，从下面的扣子开始解起，两下手就伸进金建学温暖的体温里。

扣子摇摇欲坠地快被蹦下来，扔到了刚进房间门就被在地上踩了一脚的外套旁边。吕焕雄身上那件嗲的没边的花边衬衣倒是一直穿在身上，直到金建学插进深处，盖在他略微痉挛的大腿上。  
他被撞得眼花，手指攒着床单，又往床头上扶。金建学看见了欺身上去，重量压得吕焕雄沉下腰叫出来一声。  
“你别躲啊。”  
“我没有…!”

真假在床上也不再重要，他的声音破碎地被金建学吞进嘴里，听起来像呜咽，交合的地方水声激烈，肉体碰撞，是吕焕雄每一句脆弱的起源。  
金建学把他抱到身上坐着，即使在上面吕焕雄也还是娇小，柔软腰肢被逼着随着他的喜好卷动，不听他的他也欣然接受，射精之后软倒他怀里的跳动的心脏和喘息都刚好。

他们用做爱吵架，标准结局是金建学被气到嘴唇紧锁，像刀刃一样剜进深处，吕焕雄即使最后连话都说不出来，几百次之后依旧如此，连带失语前的一切都死不认账，下次还敢。  
金建学觉得自己对吕焕雄的恨可能还比爱多一点点，至少每次被惹生气的时候都不管不顾地干他，不论他是哭得要呼吸不畅还是抖得要碎掉，不过吕焕雄偶尔在这种情况下都能射出来，高潮之后的那几秒总是乖的，眼睫毛沾着泪，吐着舌头喘气，一瞬间让金建学觉得吕焕雄身上还是有那么点特质可以用可爱来形容。

他暂时还没理解到，吕焕雄乐此不疲地和他做幼稚游戏是为了什么。  
不过后者也并没有特别认真，对待力量胜过一切的人，产生肌肉记忆大概是最好的方法了。


End file.
